This invention relates to stabilisation of aerodynamic bodies and is particularly applicable to bodies which are towed by an aircraft.
It has been found that bodies which are towed by aircraft are subject to disturbance from the wake turbulence of the aircraft. In severe cases, the ensuing pitching movements of the body can cause the tow line to break.
This invention aims to provide a means for reducing the oscillations of a towed body.